Stressing her out
by 8emmy
Summary: Maka works for a magazine and has everything she ever wanted, a penthouse in New York and LA, and so much more. But she lacks one thing love, and that's difficult with a lot of work and living next door to the hottest bachelor in New York. Sad thing is she hates the man and is a workaholic. (SoMa)
1. Chapter 1

As a little girl I wished upon thousands of stars, each had the same old wish and the hope and dreams of thousands. I was just one who wanted one thing and that was true love.

As a child that was so important to me. Without love the world would just stop simple as that. However I was wrong. The world doesn't end over a simply complex chemical reaction in the brain, and those who had true love where the ones with the most pain. I don't need pain.

Many would say I was a brainwashed child, but I wasn't. I just saw what love caused my family. Pain and agony were the emotions that broke my heart. Millions of glass shards went deep in my heart and were too deep to take out. All from that stupid emotion that everyone has. Love is nothing, but bull shit. Who needs the feeling anyways.

Who cares?

My life is perfect. I am editor and chief to a large magazine in New York, and I have a penthouse there and another one in LA. I have everything I ever wanted and more. What else would I possibly want?

_Love…_

* * *

The sound of my alarm woke me up. The annoying beeps it made went through out my empty apartment. With a groan I got up from my bed. The beautiful Egyptian black silk blanket fell down as I got up. My lonely large bed was covered in goose feather pillows and silk. Nothing was warm and inviting it was all modern and dark. Black and silver with hardwoods was the theme throughout the apartment. I hate colours. They were all too bright and too happy for me.

I walked into my kitchen dragging my feet with me. The hardwood flooring was cold to the touch. I opened one of the black cupboards and pulled out a black mug. I put the mug under the Keurig coffee maker, and put in my coffee blend. It was nice and quick. I drank my black coffee as I went back into my room.

I flipped on the light switch as I walked into my room. The dark curtains were partly open allowing in some of New York's rainy weather. I could hear the rain hit my large windows. "Great rain just what I need to start my morning." I said under my breath.

I opened up my closet. The large walk in was full of pencil skirts and blouses with a few dress for special occasions. I wasn't that good at being girly I had never got into the whole pink and frills scene as a young girl or even now as a young woman with a big career in front of me.

I took out a black pencil skirt, a white blouse, one of my black blazers and a pair of black pumps to pull it all together. I always had the same theme running through my work clothes; everything must look professional, and neat no matter what. And black and white just seemed to be my favourite of all the other darker colours.

After putting on my work clothes and finishing my coffee I went into the washroom. I put on some make up and put my dirty blonde hair up in a bun. I brushed my teeth of course, than I did a quick over view of my clothes. My long skinny legs looked like tooth picks and my body still looked like it hadn't gone through puberty like the rest of the planet.

With one last look around my drab apartment I call home I grabbed my work bag and headed down to the elevator.

My heels made clinking sounds as I walked down the hallway to the elevator. I tried my best to keep as quite as possible till a door open. "Yo bookworm isn't it too early to go to work?" The thick male's voice sounded so lazy, he probably just woke up.

"I have some things I need to do before everyone comes in Mr. Evans." I said. I turned around to see the white haired idiot that is my neighbor. His eyes were glazed over but the crimson colour was still so vibrant. He yawned to showing his bored expression, and his shark teeth.

"Wow what an exciting life you have Albarn." Soul said sarcastically. I raised an eyebrow. He scratched his long diagonal scar that ran from his right shoulder, to his left hip bone and then hidden under his blue plaid pajama pants. I was trying my best to keep eye contact then staring at his muscular chest of his.

"We all can't be famous musicians Mr. Evans," I said. I hated Soul, he was arrogant, stupid, lazy, and of all things he's dripping with good looks. I was ready to just leave right then and there. Nothing sounded better than being in a lonely office before hours, but Soul had other plans.

He moved out of his door way meeting me in the center of the long hallway. "Yes but we can all have some excitement here and there. Can you try not to be a stick in the mud?" Soul asked. I gulped his red eyes looked so intense.

"I better go. Good day Mr. Evans." I whispered as I past him. I had to take a few deep breaths to calm down my racing heart.

XXXXO

At work I walked toward my nice large office. I walked past the cubicles that the journalists work at. I remembered the days of deadlines and the long lines for the printer and photocopier. I lived off of those good old days, but know the smell of drying ink, red pens and the beginnings of a new magazine to be made was my new life passion. "For my readers," I whispered as I turned another corner and try not to walk into an office fern. They seem to be popping out of thin air now.

"Good morning Ms. Albarn your coffee is on your desk with a blueberry scone. Oh and you're meeting with Death Co. has been cancelled, however they rescheduled it for tomorrow." Tsubaki said. She was sitting at her reception desk. Her head set was on and her long raven hair was up in a ponytail. She looked so young with the navy blue blouse with white stars on it tucked in her gray A-line skirt.

"Thank you Tsubaki. Did anyone call?" I asked. I picked up a folder that Tsubaki held up. She was quite the woman; she was drop dead gorgeous, smart and can handle anyone and almost everything.

"If you are talking about Kidd than no one called." Tsubaki said. I nodded. I was happy that Kidd didn't call; he has been nagging me to go on a date with him since forever. I have said no to the OCD freak, but he won't take no for an answer. He's says I am the most symmetrical women he ever met and that I am the only one for him. I say he is a lunatic rich man with too much free time.

I went into my office. I looked around the nice room. There was a nice view of New York and I could easily see what was going on in the main room through the glass wall next to my door. I sat down at my desk and saw an article laying there. I picked up the phone to talk to Tsubaki.

"Tsubaki when Patty comes in can you call her in. I need to speak to her about her… article." I said over the phone. Tsubaki said yes and I went back reading the article. Like I thought Patty wrote about giraffes.

Patty is a great girl, and she is an amazing writer. The only thing that was defiantly wrong about the younger Thompson sister is her odd obsession about giraffes. Her whole cubicle is covered with giraffes. I tried to ask about the whole giraffe thing with Patty's older sister Liz, but she just laughs and goes back painting her nails.

Liz is one of my top five journalists at the magazine. She has the same blue eyes like Patty but she is taller and has a thing about her friends, and her social life. I guess that's why she does the celebrity gossip page in the magazine. Liz and I are okay friends I guess, we hang out sometime with her sister and Tsubaki. I try my best to be calm around shopping trips with Liz.

"Ms. Albarn you wanted to see me." Patty said as she came in. Her blonde hair was short and she wore a red belly shirt and shorts. It wasn't summer and it was raining yet she came to work wearing that.

"Yes. Patty this is about the new article you gave me. It's about giraffes… again. Patty I know that giraffes are beautiful creatures but this it too much. You have been writing about giraffes for each issue. I wanted fashion not the cruelty of giraffes at the zoo. Patty this is a great article, but not what I wanted this month. Sorry." I tried my best to be as gentle as possible for her. Patty just stared at me her blue eyes large and full of hope. She was the true image of innocence.

"But this is different." Patty said.

"How is this different Patty? The tittle says 'Giraffes are cool don't hurt them'." I said. I showed the article to Patty.

"Yeah but it's about the way some evil people go and kill the giraffes for their skin and make stuff out of it." Patty tried to explain. I sighed and leaned back in my office chair closing my eyes. I rubbed my temples.

"Yes Patty but the readers want to know what to buy for the new season, or how to look like a movie star, or a singer. They don't want to know that some crazy stupid mad man is in Africa killing giraffes for their skin." I said. I opened one of my eyes to see Patty thinking. "What are you thinking about?" I nervously asked.

"I got a new idea for an even better article. Don't worry it doesn't involve giraffes… yet." Patty giggled as she rushed out of my office. I sighed and took out an Advil from my desk. I thought I wouldn't need it today. I guessed wrong.

XXXXO

The next few hours I was getting new articles on my desk like hot cakes. I had to get a new red pen for every article with mistakes and ideas that should be included. I was so tired I was happy to have Tsubaki looking after the phones that were ringing.

"Tsubaki I'm going out for lunch. If anyone needs anything just tell them to go away. Thanks." I said. I walked down to the elevator. I walked past the cubicles of the journalists that were all hunched over there keyboards typing like their lives were on the line.

I pressed the down key and waited for the elevator. "Ms. Albarn can you read my new article while you eat lunch it won't take that long." Kim asked. Her pink hair was different but her music articles were a big hit in the magazine.

"Sure I'll read it when I have the time." I said as I took the article. I walked into the elevator with an article, a red pen and my work purse/bag thing. I like having things done fast and perfect. It was no problem to read on article over lunch. One less thing to worry about I guess.

"Thank you." Kim said before the elevator closed and I was gone. The elevator ride was quiet and nice. It was a nice difference from the loud job I have.

I walked to my favourite restaurant near the office. The place was nothing exciting it wasn't expensive but they had great food. It was the first place I ate at when I moved to the city from Death city Nevada.

I ordered my salad and took a seat at one of the tables. I took out Kim's article to read as I ate. It was an easy task to skim through Kim's article. I already knew it would be flawless till I figured out who the musician she interviewed.

Soul "Eater" Evans's name taunted me as I read. The whole writing aspect was great only a few grammar flaws, but the thing that really made me want to shred the paper was Soul. Why did he have to show up everywhere? Was he sent down here to make my life a living hell? Did I Maka Chop to much as child and this is my punishment?

I had to be professional. Mr. Evans is a very popular jazz musician in the city. Of course it would only be natural to have an article on him. I had to be an adult and leave my personal life out. It's not fair for me to take out an article that might get us the largest cash flow of the year.

After finishing my lunch I headed back to the office. I gave Kim her almost perfect article and headed toward my secretary. Tsubaki had her bright beautiful smile on. "Patty is waiting for you. Good luck." Tsubaki said. I sighed and opened my door.

Patty was playing with my stapler making it fly in the air while making weird whooshing noises. I sat in my office chair and stared at Patty. "So you finished your article." I said.

"Yup here you go boss," Patty handed me her new article to me. She was still playing with the stupid stapler as I read. The article was great the whole idea of looking like star while going to a job interview was great. Patty did a great job. Yet I still could find a giraffe in there. Patty suggested an accessory with a giraffe print on it.

"Good job Ms. Thompson. The article is perfect for the next issue. You can leave and start on next month's article." I said. I put the article in a pile that was heading for editing. I watched Patty stand up and was heading toward the door. "Please leave my stapler here. I need it." I said. Patty smiled and ran back to the desk. She left it there and skipped out of my office.

XXXXO

I was heading back to my apartment with my bag full of unedited articles and red pens. I got on the elevator hoping that I will be alone. I needed sometime to cool down, I will have time in my apartment, but an empty elevator would be a great start.

However Soul got on the elevator. He was wearing his normal suit. The black pants and matching suit jacket, and had his rosewood dress shirt. His black slacks were waxed and buffed and were shining even from the poor light in the elevator.

"Hello bookworm. You know you bring a lot of work home I almost believe you're a teacher." Soul teased. I rolled my eyes and looked at the numbers moving. We were up on the last floor and I would have to walk with him halfway. I was ready to pull out all my hair. He was so annoying.

"Well you try being editor and chief of a large magazine. It's pretty difficult." I said. I looked over to see Soul chuckling. "What's so funny?"

"Well you make your job seem like a walk in a park, if you don't like the job than just quit." Soul suggested. I looked at him dumbfounded.

"I love my job it's just sometimes it's stressful, and we are near the time we have to print so we have some late articles coming in," I retorted. It was true, I love my job and it does get hard. Yet the award at the end of the whole thing is priceless. "I like being a part of the finished product. This magazine makes peoples day, and helps them. I like that."

"Well than you shouldn't complain about it." Soul said. I rolled my eyes and looked back at the numbers that were slowly changing. Only a few more stops than I am home free, well almost. "Maka, why doesn't your family ever visit you?" What the hell was this idiot thinking? Why would he ask such a dumb and private question like that?

"Is that any of your business?" I try my best to keep my private life private. It was the past and it doesn't need to be brought up.

"Well I just felt… I'm sorry that wasn't cool of me." Soul muttered. I looked at the numbers two more floors, just two more.

The doors finally opened to the floor and I started to walk down. Soul was right behind me his eyes never leaving the back of my head. I could feel the tension in the air and it was thick.

"Soul I'm sorry, but my past is something I don't need to dig up." I said over my shoulder. I could see him raise his hand and run his long fingers through his white hair.

"If it hurts so much that you have to keep it a secret then you need to tell someone. I know this from experience that holding in the past won't help you it makes it worse." Soul's eyes looked so calm, so relaxed that it made me tenser than I was before.

"Well you aren't me so you won't understand." I argued. I walked past his door and kept walking.

No one knows how it feels to have your heart shattered from a drunken father. I have no one I know from home is here to talk to and I don't want my friends to find out either. It would only make it worse.

Black Star my child hood best friend is still in Death city and Chrona is somewhere with his which of a mother and his annoying brother Ragnarok. I have no one.

I sighed and slipped my key in my apartment's lock.

_No one understands…_

* * *

**So yeah I think that's it. I don't know if I want to add another chapter. So if you want more review!**

**~8emmy **


	2. What the hell

**So this is the second chapter. I hope you all enjoy! I worked hard on this one guys! Thanks for the reviews it inspired me to keep writing, and having nightmares of plastic butter knives hahaha (awkward laugh). **

**~8emmy**

I was opening my apartment's door to get in and get my work done. But before I could even walk in I froze. A blue haired man wearing workout clothes was hanging upside down on my chandelier in the living room.

"Maka is everything okay?" Soul suddenly appeared beside me, and he too froze. "Who the hell is hanging on your chandelier?" He asked.

"MAKA YOU FINALLY CAME HOME TO SEE THE GREAT AND POWERFUL ALMIGHTY GOD, YOURS TRULY!" There is only one person I know with a god problem and here he is in the flesh Black Star. Sadly I was not so keen on explaining who he was to Soul. "MAKA WHO IS THE OLD MAN STANDING NEXT TO YOU? DOES HE WANT TO CHALLENGE ME? THE OLD MAN DOESN'T STAND A CHANCE! HAHAHAHA!" Black Star yelled as he fell off of the chandelier. I faced palmed.

"Maka do you know this idiot?" Soul asked. I slowly nodded, feeling stupid to even know Black Star. "I didn't know you dated, and with someone completely different from you. I guess the saying is right opposites do attract." Soul smirked as he spoke. I felt disgusted that he thought me and Mr. "God" were dating. Do I look that desperate?

"NO THAT'S WAY TO GROSS! WHY WOULD I DATE A FLAT CHESTED BOOKWORM! SHE IS DEFFINTLY NOT MY GODDESS!" Black Star yelled after recovering from the fall. I glared daggers at him while Soul chuckled.

"Thanks for the complement Black Star," I mumbled as I walked into the living putting my workbag down on coffee table. I turned to look at the two men staring. "Now if you two idiots don't mind can you get out of my apartment? Please," I said crossing my arms and raising an eyebrow waiting for the two to leave so I can work.

"NOWAY I CAME ALL THE WAY TO THE BIG APPLE TO FIND THE BIG APPLE, AND SPEND TIME WITH MY BEST FOLLOWER!" Black Star walked to my couch and laid on it. I watch the idiot than turned my attention to Soul who had moved closer into my dark home.

"And I want to hear how you two met," Soul said innocently. I huffed and decided I shouldn't start a fight with the two. I mean Soul will end up leaving... hopefully soon. I turned on my heels and walked towards my kitchen. I needed a breather before Maka Chopping Black Star to the center of the earth.

"So how did the two of you met," I could hear Soul ask. I think I saw him taking a seat on one of my reading chairs near my large bookshelves. I poured three glasses of water and listened to the beginning of the conversation.

"WHAT A STORY TO TELL! IT'S PRETTY FUNNY ACTUALLY…"

"Use your indoor voice or you'll be getting two Maka Chops and an ass whopping," I said as I returned from the kitchen with three glasses of water. Black Star held his head and gave me the puppy dog eyes, whereas Soul looked at me confused.

"So back to the story, Maka and I met at Death Co. head office in Death City. My foster parents and her dad work at. Her dad is the VP so she knew the whole large office building like the back of her hand. She still had those ugly pigtails then," I stared at Black Star with anger. My pigtails were defiantly not ugly, they were cute.

"Maka had ponytails?" Soul tried to hold in laughter.

"Yeah had them in until senior year of high school, I was happy they were gone." Black Star said his eyes glazed as he remembered the first day of senior year. The day all my hair elastics disappeared and I was late. The only good thing that came out of it was that no one confused me as a middle school student. "Anyways, I was climbing one of the spikes outside when I heard a small scream. I looked down to see who it was and I saw a blonde haired girl pointing at me and yelling something. I couldn't hear anything so I kept climbing. Then Mr. Albarn-Maka's ass of a father- started to climb up yelling to me about how I might hurt myself, and land on his precious angel. I guess he was talking about Maka who is defiantly not an angel." I growled and not paying attention to Soul's chuckles. "But being a little god I didn't need to listen to him and kept climbing the end," Black Star finished.

"That's not the ending Black Star. The real ending is that he fell and broke his right arm and leg. Luckily the ambulance and fire department was already there and took him to Children's hospital. I visited it him and gave him a Maka Chop with one of my colouring books and the rest of it is history." I finished the story. I was smiling remembering the good old days, and watching Black Star blush.

"I didn't deserve that Maka Chop. It hurt." Black Star muttered.

"Did you say something Mr. Big-Shot?" I asked harmlessly. Black Star smiled at me. "Now how exactly did you get into my apartment?" I was back to my normal self.

I was taking a sip of water but spit it out as Black Star said, "I climbed up to your open window. It was a great work out."

"What! I live on the top floor. And how did you even know which window was mine?" I say after coughing.

"I have my ways Maka. I have my ways." Black Star smiled one of his rare creepy smiled that only reminded me of Patty. I rolled my eyes. I knew I didn't want to know. "And who is my new follower?" Black Star pointed to Soul who rolled his eyes.

"The names Soul Eater…"

"Mr. Evans." I answered for him. He stared at me with a raised eyebrow but didn't saying another word. "And he should be heading out." I said.

"No way Albarn I want to talk to Black Star some more." I glared at him, but he wasn't going to back down. We stared at each other for a while till Black Star said, "So you two love birds or something?" We both jumped a bit and turned away from each other quickly. I could already feel the blush coming on to my face.

"No!" We both say only making Black Star laugh his damn head off. I grabbed a book from my shelf making sure it was large and had big words in it that Black Star would not understand. "Maka Chop!" I yell as I chop Black Star's cranium. A bit of blood streamed down his unconscious face. I put the book away and turned to Soul.

"You should leave now. He won't be up until morning hopefully," I say as I show the shocked Mr. Evans out of my apartment. "Goodnight Mr. Evans," I articulated before closing and locking the door in his face. I then walked into my living room and pulled the "god" on to the couch and put a blanket on him then I turning off the lights and put away the empty glasses into my dishwasher before heading to bed. I would do some work before going to the office tomorrow.

XXXXO

I walked to the office with a long red dog leash on a collar I put on Black Star that morning. I didn't need him getting me in trouble as I worked. As I pulled and tugged Black Star from smelling all the magical teleporting ferns in the office I noticed that Liz stood silently in front of my office door talking to Tsubaki. I didn't want to be a bother for it looked like it was an important subject they were discussing but I had work to do, so I walked to my door.

"I just don't understand Kid anymore. He's like a lifeless zombie trying to win over… Well talk about this later okay Tsubaki. Good morning Maka and friend on leash." Liz looked at Black Star and then back to me with a perplexing look.

"This is my childhood friend from home who gave me a surprise visit. Black Star this is Liz and Tsubaki," I introduced everyone. "Tsubaki can you look after him? Make sure he uses his indoor voice, feed him a light snack every two hours and _**no**_ candy. If he gives you any problems tell me and I will punish him later." I tell Tsubaki as I hand her the leash. Tsubaki was oddly quiet and so was Black Star. She had a light blush on her cheeks and he had a twinkle in his eye and I was holding back vomit.

"Tsubaki are you alright you seem to be heating up." Liz teased, which only made Tsubaki's blush brighter and Black Star looking puzzled.

"N-no I'm okay just a bit hot in here," Tsubaki lied as she looked down at the paper work on her desk. "Whatever, you say Tsubaki. I gotta get back to work. See you around." Liz spoke as she left us to go to her cubical. I guess she was going to paint her nails a new colour. With a long sigh I walked into my office to eight roses with a large plush eight pillow. I knew who it was from. Death the Kid the heir to the largest company in the world called Death Company.

"What an idiot." I said under my breath as I put the flowers in the garbage and put the eight shaped pillow in the corner for the furnace later today.

XXXXO

"Where did you put it?" I heard a little voice say outside my office. I looked up from Ox's article to see Kilik's twin kids. The little girl was talking to her brother. "Where did you take Katie?" She cried.

"I didn't touch her. It was the blue men on the leash." The boy stubbornly told his sister. "How could he do that? He was goggling Ms. Nakatsukasa all morning." The sister retorted. The boy frowned down at his sister, "I swear it was him not me."

"What did Black Star do?" Tsubaki kneeled down beside the two angry twins. "He stole Katie my doll Ms. Nakatsukasa." The girl tattled. "Is that true?" Tsubaki asked the little boy.

"No way it was your blue boyfriend." The boy said. I giggled as I watch Tsubaki stammering telling the kids that she wasn't dating Black Star. The twins stared at her puzzled not understanding a word that was coming out. "So where is my doll Ms. Nakatsukasa?" the little girl asked to stop Tsubaki's awful stammering.

"That's a good question. Let's ask your daddy okay?" Tsubaki took the two kids hands and took them toward their waiting father in the break room. At that point I heard the sound of something breaking and some shouts and laughter. "Black Star," I growled as I got out of my office and stormed over to the noise.

There he was standing on one of the photocopier. A coffee mug was broken and a group of reporters were all complaining and yelling at him. I moved to the photocopier and grabbed the leash. With one yank the idiot fell off the copier face first and everyone cheered. With a scowl on my face I started to drag him out of the room toward Tsubaki.

"Tsubaki you were supposed to look after this idiot," I said as I handed the leash to the shocked girl and looked at the two little kids. "And you two both should now that your toys would be in your father's work bag like always," I say with a large smile. The two smiled said their thanks and rushed toward the bag. I turned to look down at Black Star. "You better be ready for the largest most painful Maka Chop you'll ever get." I growled.

XXXXO

I was storming around my apartment. I can't believe I forgot that meeting at Death Co. I was going to be in big trouble. I looked in my mirror. I wore my eggplant cocktail dress with black pumps. My hair was down and I wore my mother's old pearl earrings and necklace. I smiled at my reflection.

"Black Star come on I have to go!" I shout waiting for him to appear out of thin air. I was close of being late, and Lord Death hate late guests. The blue haired man child came from the kitchen with a sandwich in hand. "Come on I have to go."

"Why can't I stay here?" He asked. I gave him a look and he shut up and came over to me. "You look good. What's the occasion?" Black Star asked as he put on his sneakers.

"Lord Death's meeting party. You know him a meeting must be like a party." I said as I walked to the door and took out my keys from my black clutch. "Is that what you're wearing to the party?" I asked as I actually looked at his wardrobe choice for tonight. He was wearing dark sweat pants and a white tank.

"I don't have anything else. Why don't you drop me off somewhere," Black Star suggested.

"I don't know. Liz, Patty and Tsubaki will be at the party and everyone else lives somewhere," I said.

"How about Soul?"

"Hell no that is not going to happen, you will be too much trouble. And I don't even know if he has a performance or not." I said as we both left the apartment. I locked the door and started to walk down the hallway.

"Can't we just see?" Black Star asked. I sighed and walked to Soul's door with hesitation. I knocked on the door and waited for white hair, tan skin and shark teeth to welcome me.

"I'll get it!" I heard a woman's voice from the other side of the door. Maybe I knocked on the door. But I didn't.

I purple haired woman wearing what seemed to be a bra and underwear shorts opened the door. Black Star chuckled and I turned red. I was so embarrassed, I just cock blocked Soul Evans. "I'm so sorry." I mumble as I turn on my heel to walk away from the scene. I grabbed Black Star's ear and dragged him with me.

"Albarn why are you here?" Soul asked. I stopped I turned towards the door. Soul Stood fully clothed and stood in front of the door. His eyes looked like dark crimson blood. The colour I seemed to be drawn to for some reason tonight.

"Sorry I didn't know you had a guest," I said looking now at the purple haired women. She was tall but that may only be from the large heels that are strapped on her feet. Then I noticed it, a little tattoo of a violin. What a beautiful tattoo on such a slutty woman.

"Her? She's my brother's fiancée she was just leaving actually. So what do you want?" Soul asked now crossing his arms and leaning against the door frame. He seemed to be looking at my new outfit I was wearing.

"I have a meeting with Death Co. and I have no one to look after him. I was wondering if you could look after him," I answered Soul. Black Star was pulling away from me. I let go of his ear and he fell on his butt. He silently cursed under his breath but I wasn't paying attention to him.

"Wearing that Maka? I would think you're going on a date, and wearing a colour other than black and white too how shocking." Soul teased.

"It's Lord Death what do you expect? And I do wear colours." I retorted. Soul chuckled.

"Yeah whatever you say." Soul said after recovering from his chuckle. "I'll look after the god while you go to your date."

"Meeting! It's a meeting that's all." I said. Soul rolled his eyes and looked at Black Star.

"You coming are not?" Soul asked. Black Star nodded and ran to Soul. I rolled my eyes and turned around walking towards the elevator. This was just great. What secrets will Black Star share with him? With any luck nothing, but I really doubt that, I mean this is Black Star we are talking about.

XXXXO

**So I am writing one or two more chapters for this story. I have a few ideas that I am itching to wright with this story. I hoped you enjoyed it!**

**~8emmy**


	3. two drunk idiots one annoyed Maka

I made it to the party/meeting with two minutes to spare. I parked my car and climbed out of my red mustang. As I went to the front doors a smoothed out my dress and fixed my hair to look more presentable.

When I got into the ballroom I was handed a glass of Champaign from one of the waiters in a lovely black suit. I smiled and gave a slight nod of thanks to the waiter before walking deeper in the crowd. There are two people I needed to stay clear from Kid and my deadpan father Spirit. The two idiots would bug me throughout the evening about stupid things and I would be stuck listening to their nonsense.

"Maka how lovely to see you again," a man with silver-grey hair with a large screw coming out of his head said. His suit was covered with stiches which were not odd at all since he had stiches on everything he wears.

"It's nice seeing you again too Dr. Stein. How are you?" I asked the doctor. Stein is my father's best friend and he was a large part of my childhood. When my parents filed a divorce instead of my parents telling me Stein did. He held my hand and acted like a real father when my father wasn't. Even though Stein is a man with a creepy obsession of dissections he was the only adult I could ever trust other than his wife Marie.

"I'm doing fine. Marie is too she is bound to be running around looking for me." Stein spoke with a smirk on his face.

"She must be. She's always getting lost in crowds. Did you see my father around?" I asked looking around the ballroom keeping my eye out for the idiot.

"No I haven't." Stein said after taking a sip from his Champaign. I nodded and said my farewells to go off searching for Tsubaki and the others. I would be safer with them then out here by myself with no protection. I sighed and walked towards the tables that were set for dinner. I could see Tsubaki's long raven black hair at the farthest table with a brunette and a blond sitting with her.

I walked toward the table hoping to get there quick knowing how open I was for dance requests, proposals, hugs and stupid monologues of undying love. I move gracefully and fast moving around tables and chairs. When I finally got to the table I sit down and gave a quick sigh of relief of not getting caught. The three girls turn to face me and gave a quick greeting.

"So where is leash boy? Tsubaki was enjoying his company this morning." Liz teased as she played with her empty Champaign glass. Tsubaki blushed and looked down at her hands hoping that we didn't notice the blush.

"Mr. Evans is babysitting him this evening. I am lucky not to worry about paying for anything the idiot breaks here. I think I would be broke." I say while laughing. Liz and Tsubaki were smirking evilly while Patty pouted not wanting to be at the party. "What's with the looks?" I ask nervously.

"Mr. Evans is looking after the blue monkey tonight." Liz said. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes I know that I told you guys that already." I speak with a hint of annoyance. I didn't like people repeating things that don't matter.

"Yes Mr. Soul Eater Evans is looking after the idiot for you. Don't you get it the hottest bachelor in this damn city has the thing for you!" Liz blurts out. I look at her confused not really understanding what she was talking about. How could the guy I don't like, like me? It doesn't make sense. Nothing made sense. "Let me dumb it down a bit for you. Soul the famous jazz musician who lives on your floor in the same apartment complex is looking after an idiot, your idiot without a favour to ask." Liz repeats.

"I know that, but Mr. Evans and I don't like each other. Why would he like me, when I don't like him? And anyways he wanted Black Star over. I didn't even have to convince him." I say. Liz smiles and shakes her head no, while Tsubaki looks at me with her kind eyes.

XXXXO

Everyone was heading to tables for dinner. I had a grilled chicken salad that was very delicious and had a glass of red wine to go with it. As everyone began to eat Lord Death founder and president/CEO of Death Company came on the stage to begin his annual speech. He wore his usual cartoon skull mask to conceal his true identity from the world and a large black robe that covered him from head to toe. The crowd stopped eating to listen to the masked man.

"Yo," Lord Death began with his signature peace signs with his large gloved hands. "Thank you all for coming tonight. Tonight is a very special night for I am going to tell you all that I will be retiring by the beginning of this summer." The crowd all gasped and began to whisper to their neighbours with shock. "However," Lord Death caught their attention once again. "I am happy to announce my dear son Death the Kid, Kid to all his friends and family, will be taking over my role so the Death name will live on through the company. I know this is a big surprize that I am retiring and that it is difficult to see me not a part of this company's family, but I will still play a large role even through retirement." Lord Death finished his speech and left the stage back to his office. I leaned back into my chair blinking my eyes trying to recover from shock. Why would he retire at such an age? He's not that old. Is he though?

"I just can't believe this." Tsubaki whispered.

"None of us can." Liz whispered back. "Patty and I should go and check on Kid. We'll see you guys around." Liz stood up showing her long baby pink dress that had soft beading around the hems and a slit on the right side showing off Liz's long leg as she walked. The younger sister had a hot pink cocktail dress with a giraffe print belt. The two sisters walked off to find Lord Death's only son.

"I'm going to take a breather." I say to Tsubaki before heading towards the balcony.

The nice chilled air felt so nice on my skin as I leaned on the railing looking at the city lights. It looked so lovely. I let another sigh slip from my lips. However my cell's ringtone took me back to reality. I opened my clutch and too out my IPhone and answered the call. "Hello this is Maka Albarn." I say as I keep watching the cars drive by and the crowded sidewalks of the busy New York night life.

"MAKA!" the voice yelled through the phone. I held it farther away from my ear. "YOUR GOD IS CALLING YOU TO TELL YOU A BIG FAT SECRET! DON'T TELL ANYONE KAY?" Black Star was dead drunk I could hear his slurs through the phone with ease.

"Black Star your drunk…" I tried to talk to him but he wouldn't have it.

"MAKA SOULIE MY NEW BESTIE HAS A BIG OLD CRUSH ON… HEY SOULIE GIVE IT BACK!" Black Star's voice was going silent as Soul walked to another room and closed the door.

"Mr. Evans why is Black Star drunk? Are you drunk? Oh this is bad I knew I shouldn't of let you look after him." I start rambling on.

"Shh Maka I need to tell you something important." Soul slurred. I rolled my eyes.

"You're wasted." I inform him only to get a snort in response.

"I know that Albarn, but that's not going to stop me for telling you this; I am fucking in love with you Albarn." My jaw dropped to the floor. What was he saying? "I've been in love with you since the first day you waltz that pretty ass of yours into my life. But little vixen, you are too dense and a workaholic to notice me flirting my ass off." Was this a confession? It was defiantly not the best way to confess when your drunk and over the phone.

"Mr. Evans…"

"Soul, that's my name so use it beautiful." He slurred.

"Soul I'm going to hang up and then come over to pick up Black Star. Okay?" I sounded like an elementary teacher talking to a child.

"So is this a yes to my confession?" He asked but I already hung up and left the balcony to say goodbye to Tsubaki.

"MAKA! PAPA IS HERE ANGEL," I was caught by my father. The man of her painful childhood, the drunken man who went through women like they are from an all you can fuck buffet found me at the party. I mentally swear at myself for being an idiot for walking in the open. "MAKA BABY PAPA LOVES YOU SO MUCH!" My father yelled as he ran toward me with his arms open. I could smell the alcohol and perfume on him from where I stood it made me sick. I looked at him in disgust and walked faster toward Tsubaki's standing form.

I could see the navy blue skin tight dress that was cut near the knee; it was a stunning dress on Tsubaki. I walked toward her still hearing my father's crying over my cold shoulder that I gave him.

"Tsubaki I have to go. See you at work tomorrow." I say to her. Tsubaki smiles at me before I turn to go towards the door. As I weaved through the crowd I saw that my exit was blocked. Death the Kid stood at that door looking at the dancing crowd with his scowl on his face. His dark hair was almost perfect if you didn't see the odd three white strips on one side of his head. It had to be difficult to be OCD and not being symmetrical you're self.

I had to take a few deep breaths. If I walk by him without acting all stressed out he won't notice me. So after calming down I started to walk toward the doors. My head was held up high and I acted as if I never saw him. Sadly before touching the door knob Kid noticed me.

"Maka my beautiful symmetrical angel from above, you have come to let me gaze upon your beauty as a gift." Kid turned me around to face him. He took both of my hands and kissed them evenly so they would match. After that he stood up and stared at my eyes. Who ever said that pretending you don't notice someone works is dead wrong, or they never met the people I have.

"Hello Kid its nice seeing you, but I must take my leave." I say pulling my hands out of his grasp. Kid looked at me and smiled before touching both of my cheeks with his hands. His gold orbs looked so sadden, so hopeful but they weren't for me to look at and call mine. He belonged to another and so do I, whoever that another is.

"That is too bad. Did you like the gifts I sent you?" He asked not removing his hands off my cheeks, so I was force to gaze into his eyes.

"They were nice but like I told you before I am not interested in love at this point in my life. Kid there is another woman out there who is perfect for you, and I not being ready am holding you back from that discovery. Please go and find another to love." I almost begged. I could feel his heart breaking; I could see his eyes dull from gold to a mustered yellow. I felt bad but it had to be done.

"No Maka I did discover the one who bares the key to my heart, and she is you. I am waiting for you to discover that I too have the key that you have been searching for. Maka I am not waiting forever and I do promise you that I…" my cellphone interrupted him. Kid let go of my cheeks and I pulled out my cell. The name Mr. Evans was shown. I still don't understand why I have his home and cell number on my phone.

"Hello Soul what's wrong?" I asked as I answered my phone. Kid raised an eyebrow and a mouthed "Soul Eater Evans" Kid's eyes grew and he looked sadden.

"How much longer will you take Maka?" Soul's voice asked.

"Only a few more minutes I was just leaving. Are you alright? I know how the blue haired monkey can be quite annoying." I said. Kid looked a bit puzzled at my word choices.

"He's just so damn loud when he sleeps." Soul said.

"Poor baby should I get you an aspirin before coming over or anything?" I asked in almost a sarcastic way. Kid still was stunned.

"No just come here and kiss me all better," Soul said in a sexual voice. My face turned red.

"No way in hell am I doing that!" I almost screamed. Kid's eyes widened even more and I blushed madly. "You are still drunk. All I am going to do is get Black Star and that's all. Got it?"

"And kiss me on my head." Soul teased. I growled and hung up.

"Was that a boyfriend or something?" Kid asked his voice was lower than before.

"No he's my annoying neighbour who got Black Star and himself drunk then called me to tell me he's in love with me." I snarled before stomping away to my car.

XXXXO

I was back at my apartment and was storming towards Mr. Evans's door. I knocked on the door a few times to notice that they weren't in Soul's apartment. I was going to kill him the idiots. I can't believe that they went into my apartment to get drunk. They are both getting Maka Chops.

I went to my door and unlock the door to hear Black Star's snoring coming from the living room. I walked over to the room to find Black Star past out on the couch with a bottle of what looked to be one of my wines from France. Oh he will have more than a hangover tomorrow. "Idiot," I say under my breath.

I take off my heels and put my jacket and clutch on my reading chair. I started my way to my room turning off any stray lights. When finally making it to my room I started to change thanking Soul that he dropped Black-idiot-Star at my place and went home. I unzip my dress and slip it off with ease. I put the dress in my hamper and walked to my pajama drawer picking out my dark flannel red pajama pants and a black tank top. After changing I climbed up on my bed and covered myself in blankets.

I turned over and I was met with red eyes and a smirk. I gasp and jump up and stared at Soul. "Why are you in my bed?" I asked.

"My head hurt so I came in here to rest. Why you don't like a cuddle buddy?" He asked as he sat up and moved closer to me. I shoved his arm that was trying to wrap around my slender waist.

"No, not when they are drunk or not." I say. "Can you go home now?" I asked pointing toward my door.

"But I don't feel…" He threw up on my bed. I screeched and jumped out of the bed. "So not cool," Soul mumbled as he fell back on the bed. I started to clean up my bed. It was so gross.

After cleaning up I brought a bucket and two blankets. I placed to bucket next to Soul and moved some strands of hair from his face. He looked so young while he slept, so innocent traveling in his dreams. I slowly grew red in the cheeks as I remembered his conversation. The guy sure knows how to make a girl fall in love. I sigh and went to sleep.

"_What did Black Star tell Soul anyways?" _I think before drifting off to sleep.

**Sorry this is out late. **

**~8emmy**


	4. Admit it Maka

When I woke up in the morning I was sleeping on the ground. My blankets surrounded me like a nest. I groaned not believing that I spent the night on my bedroom floor, the hardwood floor really messed up my back. I rubbed my face trying to wake myself up.

After pulling myself up and fixing my pajamas I walked to the bathroom and took out my Advil and headed over to my kitchen and started to brew some coffee and filled some cups with ice cold water. The boys will need these later on after they tell me a few things.

When everything was done I walked over to the stereo in the living room and played one of my favourite music stations. I couldn't hold in a smile as I watch Black Star waking up with a massive headache and Soul's head popping out from behind my bedroom door. "Good morning boys." I say as I sit down and take a sip of coffee.

"Can you turn off that noise?" Soul asked as he walked into the living room his feet dragged him to the nearest seat so he could lay down. I shook my head no and took another sip of my coffee.

"So will you two mind telling me how you got into my apartment last night to get drunk," I placed my coffee down and crossed my arms watching the boys groan and squirm in their seats. "I don't have all day, and I would think you both need some Advil." Their heads lift up and look at me. I smiled.

"You didn't hide it, did you?" Black Star asked. I shrugged I was not going to talk till they told me everything. "Soul, you tell her," Black Star said as he rubbed his temples to lessen the headache he has.

"But I don't want to." Soul whined.

"Tell her now or I'll show her the pictures." Black Star threated. Soul gulped and turned to look at me as much as he could as he was still lying down.

"Alright let's get this over with." Soul told himself. "Maka we got drunk, Black Star found your spare key in the fern next to your door. You really need to find a new hiding spot for that; I mean some weird guy can easily…" I stare at him and he coughs. "Well after we got in we went to your liquor cabinet. Mine was dry that's why we came to your apartment. Besides you had nothing really except wine. Not the coolest drink choice for me but I mean whatever."

"That's it? Nothing else happened?" I waited for him to talk about the phone call. He could have been that drunk to forget that he confessed? Or could he? I mean he might be not be the smartest tool in the tool box, or was it shed whatever it doesn't really matter.

"No I don't think so. Black Star got anything to add?" Soul asked. Black Star opened his eyes and smiled as devils smile.

"Tsubaki has a nice…" before he could even finish he had the bottle of Advil in his face. He groaned but was grateful it wasn't a book.

"Are you both sure you didn't forget anything, like a phone call to me?" I tried to slip it in not to make a big scene out of it. But the way Soul's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree told me I wasn't at all.

"Uh… I don't know about a phone call. Black Star pass me the Advil." Soul's blush didn't help him with his cool persona. I tried to let it slide and not giggle, which was surprisingly difficult.

"Whatever you say Soul, whatever you say," I say as I leaned back in my seat and let the sun rays that seep through my curtains hit my skin. It felt so nice to feel so warm inside. "Whatever you say," I think before relaxing some more before getting ready for work.

XXXXO

"Maka are you sure I should look after the blue monkey? I have a lot of work, and Tsubaki had so much fun with the idiot yesterday," Liz followed me around the office floor with the red leash in hand. I exhale.

"Liz you finished your article last month all you been up to lately is painting your nails and being a pain in my ass. Looking after Black Star won't kill you," I say as I try to not walking into another office fern. "Who the hell is placing these blasted things everywhere?" I was mad. People looked out of their cubicles to see what was happening. I smile awkwardly and walk back to my office.

"But Maka the guy is a walking disaster waiting to happen." Liz whined. I roll my eyes.

"No Liz. Your job is babysitting that hangover mess and to keep him away from any alcohol." I say before closing my office door. The peace and quiet was prefect just what I needed.

I sat down in my office chair. After logging on to my computer I started to write a letter to Lord Death. I felt like I had to say something to this man who gave my pathetic excuse for a father a job, Lord Death was my idol. I felt like he was a man who has a lot of power that he doesn't abuse like other people do. I admire that form him. It's sad to see such a man decide to retire at such an age, my father should be the one retiring… on everything, specially skirt chasing.

"Maka," Tsubaki came into my office. She held her papers tightly as if she was telling me that this was a problem. I smile and intertwine my fingers waiting for Tsubaki to tell me the bad news. "Your father is here."

"That son of a bitch," I mentally swear before saying, "Tell him I'm not here and that I left to Peru to help save the guinea pigs or something like that. I just don't want to see him."

"I can't do that Maka." Tsubaki says.

"Why can't you?" I ask frustrated.

"Because Maka, he can see you through the glass wall." Tsubaki answers. My mouth forms an o shape. Tsubaki nods her head, "What should I do?"

"Tell him that I'm in a business meeting over the phone with someone very important." I say as I picked up my phone and begin to pretend to be in a fake conversation. Tsubaki giggles and walks out of my office to my father.

I could see his face on my glass. He caught me staring and fogged the glass to write "daddy loves you". I put my hand on my forehead. Tsubaki was now beside him telling him that I was too busy to talk to him at this moment in time. He was about leave when my phone began to ring for real. I blushed and answered the phone not wanting to see my father's face hit my glass and tears run down his face.

"Hello this is Maka Albarn." I answer.

"Hey Maka its Liz so can Tsubaki look after the monkey?" Liz asked. I felt rage fill up in my chest I was ready to blow.

"No Liz, it's your job to look after that idiot." I growl.

"But…" I hung up before she could say anything. I started to rub my temples as if I was the one with the hangover then the other two idiots in my life. I just can't believe how stupid I was to let Soul Eater Evans look after that stupid monkey. I was so damn stupid, I might as well be wearing a cone on my head with the words "national idiot" on it. I mean come on Maka you're a strong woman and look at you're self, letting Black Star talk you into getting Soul to babysit. I could of easily rented him a tux and be done with it. Idiot.

My phone rang again and I answered it. "Hello this is the national idiot you're talking to," I say with no regret.

"Pardon me?" answered a husky mail voice. I knew that voice. I know that voice! It's Lord Death and he's calling me! Wait calling ME? I was confused.

"Sorry sir. It's Maka." I correct myself.

"Well it's good that you're not really the national idiot. I would think that it would be difficult to intrust this information to that person." Lord Death joked.

"Yes sir. Now what is this information you want to tell me?" I asked.

"Well first things first get some paper and a pen I'm not repeating myself twice. Oh and make sure your sitting down." Lord Death says. I do what he tells me to do and wait for the information. "As you know I'm retiring, so I need a retirement party." He says. I drop my pen. This is what he needed to tell me? He wants me to plan his retirement party. Goodness gracious man, really?

"So Maka I want you to plan my party. I want it to be big. It's going to be the biggest event of this year."

"You know sir that I don't own a party planning service. I'm a reporter in this city, not a party planner. If you want sir I can get you the best planner in this city for you, or even better get your son to do it. He plans great symmetrical parties." I was trying to save my ass from doing something that I was not born to do. I can't make a simple dinner party without messing it up.

"I know everything about you Maka, so I know you can't plan a simple party." Simple? He said this was going to be the party of this year. The guy is a manic. What was I to idolize this man in the first place? Again this proves on what an idiot I am.

"So I have Kid planning the decorations and venue. I want you to get Soul Evans to perform at my party. I hear he lives next door, so it shouldn't be hard to get him to perform tonight." Lord Deaths speaks as if I had all the time in the world.

"Sir I can't do that. You see Soul and I aren't friends, and I can't get him to do such a large party in such a short amount of time," I was practically begging for him to rethink his idea of choosing me to get Mr. Evans.

"Maka I am a stubborn man I sadly admit. However as a stubborn man I am not changing my mind on Mr. Evans. I want him for he is the best god damn musician in this country, and any how his brother Wesley is touring Europe this spring so I can't get him." With that Lord Death hangs up leaving me with a dirty chore of getting Mr. Evans to play for the party.

XXXXO

I stand before the chestnut brown door that blocks my entry from Mr. Evans's home. I slowly raise my hand to the door making a fist as I slowly knocked on the wooded door. I could hear a groan from the other side and the sound of silent cursing as someone got closer towards me.

The door slowly opened revealing Soul in sweats and his usual spikes all messy and no longer stylish as Kim states about his hairstyle. He rubs his eyes until noticing me. He blinks a few times then smirks; he leans against the doorframe as he examines me from head to toe. "Looks like someone can't stay away." He says cockily. I roll my eyes and put my body weight on my other leg.

"I'm not here because I want to." I state. My arms defensively crossed as I glare at his handsome face of his.

"Then what brings you hear?" He asks.

"Lord Death wants me to ask you to perform at his retirement party tonight." I explain.

"Tell him thanks but no thanks. You see if you don't quite remember I have a massive hangover and I rather sleep then play at some lame event." Soul answers. He started to close the door, but I was not going to leave without giving Lord Death what he wants. I wedge my foot in the door to stop it. Soul looks at me confused.

"Don't act cocky with me cool guy. I don't give a fuck that you have a hangover or not. You are going to perform one song, only one song that's it then you can play pity party that I rejected your drunk confession last night." I growl. Soul's face turned pale then red with rage.

"First thing you said nothing about my confession last night…" He can't even continue for I interrupted him.

"Ha so you finally admit that you confessed to me last night… twice." I say. Soul opens the door wider and steps closer to me he's taller than me so I hand to lift my head up a bit to see his face.

"Well at least I have the balls to admit my feelings to you. I bet that you still deny that you have a massive crush on me." He smirks, when I growl.

"Look her pretty boy. I will admit that you're handsome and talented, and whatever lucky lady ends up with you will be happy. However I don't have feelings for you. I don't trust men!" I started to poke Soul.

"Don't you lie to me Albarn; I know the way you try to keep your eyes off my chest in the morning. I know that you can't but get lost in my eyes when we talk or even when we fight like this." He grabbed my wrists and lowered his face so we are only a centimetre apart. "Just admit it you love me. You l.o.v.e me." HE whispers.

"I don't love you." I stubbornly say as I moved my head away from him. He growls. He let's go of one my hands so he could grab hold of my face.

"Then will this change it?" He slams his lips on to mine. He slowly releases my other hand to run his fingers through my lose hair. I was trying to pull away but he forced me closer. I slowly melted into the kiss even as hard as I tried not to. I ran my hands through his hair. His white locks were soft to the touch then I remembered.

"Dude, are you guys done making out?" Black Star asked. My face turns red as I ran my fingers through my own hair. I forgot that Black Star was there.

I pulled away from Soul's embrace to hug myself as I looked down at my feet. "So are you going to finally admit it?" Soul asks smugly. I lift my head up to see him smiling.

"Fine I have feelings for you. Now you're going to change into a suit and get some Advil." I say before turning around to head to my own apartment to get ready.

**So sorry this is out late, I promise I didn't plan to not post till now. Anyways there is only one more chapter then this story is done! I sort of feeling down now that I know it's almost done. I need to make the last chapter rock! Well I like a challenge!**

**~8emmy **


	5. Don't go hurting poeple

"Maka come on we're going to be late!" Black Star yelled from the other side of the bathroom door.

"Okay, okay. I'll be out soon!" I yelled back as I did a quick look of myself. I wore my darkest floor length gown with my hair down in light waves. I put on a little bit of makeup but nothing too dramatic like Liz and Patty do. I grabbed my heels and slid them on making me taller.

When I finally slipped out of the bathroom Black Star started to laugh. "You sure look like the wicked witch of the west," Black Star snickered. I glared at him and sent a book flying to his head. His face turned white, he had no time to duck. "What was that for?!" He yelled as he pulled the book from his bleeding head.

"That's for being a jerk, jerk," I answered with a matter-of-fact voice of mine. Black Star muttered something under his breath as he fixed his blue tie on his tux. I had to admit that he does clean up well. I should say thanks to Liz for renting the suit for the idiot.

"Remember to say thanks to Liz when we get to the party," I say as the two of us leave my apartment.

"Yes mother."

XXXXO

At the party I stood with Stein and Marie. We were catching up on stuff. Mostly we talked about my new life and being an editor to a big magazine. I tried to steer the conversation to their lives but Marie wouldn't let me. She wanted to know all about my fancy new life, and celebrities that I met. Even though it was a bit uncomfortable for me I enjoyed catching up with the two.

"You really have grown up. I really can't believe that you're no longer the little pigtailed girl I used to look after. I'm really happy for you," Marie said as she took me into one of her bear hugs. I really did miss those hugs.

"I'm happy to see you guys again. I missed you so much," I confessed as I escaped from the hug and gave them a genuine smile.

"If I can have every ones attention," Lord Death's voice rang throughout the venue. Everyone turned around to face the stage where a piano sat and Lord Death stood with a microphone in his gloved hand. "Thank you all for coming to my retirement party. Tonight we have a special treat. We have the Soul Evans coming to play the piano for us!" Everyone started to cheer as Soul took a seat on the piano bench and started to play.

I walked to the stage as if hypnotized to the angelic music. When I finally stopped I was standing next to Liz, Patty, Tsubaki and Black Star. They all were smiling and watched Soul play the beautiful black piano in awe. "He's amazing," Liz whispered. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Tsubaki can I have this dance?" Black Star asks. Tsubaki nods and takes his arm; they both start to walk to the dance floor. I watch them sway to the music. Others followed their example and the dance floor started to fill up with couples slowly swaying to the delicate music.

Liz and Patty joined in with the dancing, while I watched them all enjoying themselves. It looked almost like a beautiful painting and I didn't want to ruin such a stunning painting with my clumsy feet work and poor posture I inherited from my mother. No I just wanted to watch the moment and keep it locked in my memories as a precious moment in time. The first time I heard Soul play live.

"Can I have this dance?" I turned to face the voice to see no other then Papa. He gave me a bow and held out his hand for me. I smiled and took the hand.

"Papa I'm warning you that I'm not a good dancer," I say as we get on the dance floor.

"That's fine as long as I get to dance with my little angel," he says as we started to sway. I never really danced with my father after the divorce, but at this moment I didn't care about my lying, cheating, and ass of a father. I only saw my papa the man who let me on his toes as a child as he danced me around the living room with my momma's laughter mixed with my own. I placed my head on his chest and let the music take over.

Finally when the music ended we all clapped and watch Soul bow and leave the stage. Lord Death comes back on stage and gave us another heartwarming speech about how he's grateful from friends, family, and workers that stood by him through the years as he grew his company.

…

I could still hear the music and laughter from the glass doors as I stood outside on the balcony. I really needed a breather with my crazy friends pulling me this way and that way around the dance floor. It was a great time, don't get me wrong but in this dress I need a breathing break.

"Care for a drink?" A voice asked. I nodded as I turned to get the glass. Soul stood there with two glasses of red wine and a smirk. I smiled and took a glass only to turn back to the lights of New York.

"You were amazing. I never knew you played so beautifully, no wonder everyone loves you." I say to break the silence.

"Thanks." We went back to staring at the lights. It was a while till he broke the silence. "So you really thought it was beautiful?"

"Yeah. Of course it was. I mean I don't really get some music… but yours just speaks to me, I really feel that I'm connected to the piece somehow. I guess that's why I really got lost in the music and I even let my father dance with me." I answered. Soul chuckled. "What's so funny?"

"Well I never really thought of my music of being a piece that people feel connected to. I hear people saying it's really beautiful, but even my parents and my brother can't truly connect with it. I guess your special Maka," Soul looks down at me. I felt heat warming my cheeks; I turned away and took a long sip from my glass. Never once have I ever felt so embarrassed in my life.

"Hey Maka come back inside the food is being served, you too Soul!" Black Star yelled from the doorway. I placed my glass on the concrete railing and picked up my dress so I wouldn't trip. I took a long glance at the night sky before Soul lightly linked his arm with mine to take me inside for dinner.

Patty played with her mashed potatoes forming a giraffe. While Liz drowned down two large glasses of white wine with no care in the world as she joined into our conversations. It only got more interesting when Kid appeared out of thin air and joined into our festivities.

"You're Soul right?" Kid asked. He sat beside me with his arm draped over my chair while the other stretched over me to Soul who sat on my left.

"Yeah, and you must be Death the Kid, Lord Death's son right?" Soul smirked as he shook hands with Kid. I sat there feeling tension in the air as Liz giggled and Tsubaki gave me a wink. It took all my will power not to slide down my seat and escape by crawling under the table.

"Just Kid to all my friends. You were amazing. I just knew that my Maka could convince you to play for us tonight. She really is quite the woman." Kid said as he lowered his stretched out arm on to my lap, I could hear the faintest sound of a growl coming from Soul. I picked up Kid's hand and placed it off my legs and on to his own. I felt like I was a new toy for the men to fight over, I'm not even that attractive. I gave Tsubaki a pleading look wanting her to help me.

"Please excuse Maka and me but I need her to help me with something." Tsubaki said as she stood up. I followed her feeling less like a cornered prey and more like a freeing bird.

"Help with what? I can help you if you need any help." Black Star got up as well.

"It's a girl thing Black Star, you won't understand." And with that Tsubaki took hold of me and set me free from the guys for at least fifteen minutes or so. Over my shoulder I heard Liz laughing at something Black Star did and Soul trying to join into a "friendly" conversation with Kid.

When we finally got to the ladies room I hugged Tsubaki. "Thank you so much! I really do owe you big time for this." I say. Tsubaki shrugged and began to fix some of her makeup.

"Hey Maka, you known Black Star longer than I have so is it okay if I ask you something?" Tsubaki watched me from the mirror as I placed one of my waves behind my ear. I nodded to let her continue. "Well I really like him, and well he asked me out. So is it okay if I like… umm… date him? I mean it's fine if you don't want me to, I might be a bit,"

"Go for it. Black Star totally deserves a goddess like you Tsubaki, and no one will treat you better than him anyways." I cut her off. She smiled at me warmly and we began talking about Black Star, which for me felt like we were giving Mr. God an ego boost from Tsubaki and me.

When we finally left the restroom we heard screaming. Tsubaki and I started to run over towards our table to see Black Star holding Soul back and Liz doing the same for Kid. Chairs were scattered on the ground and scowls were placed on Soul and Kid's faces. I walked to the center of both of their glares and picked up the guestbook that was on our table for us to sign. "Maka chop!" I chopped their two heads. "What the hell were you two idiots doing?! Are you trying to ruin this party?" I yelled at the men.

They shook their heads no and muttered a sorry. "Really, are you really sorry for starting this? Did you not want to hurt each other?" They both shook their heads no again. I slammed the book on their heads again not yet feeling satisfied with their answers. "You two are going to apologize to Lord Death right now and no buts. Then you're leaving." I commanded. The two groaned and did as I said.

The minute they came back I linked arms with Soul and Black Star and said goodnight to my friends as well as saying sorry for leaving so early. In the car ride home we didn't speak, not even Black Star. I just drove with an angry stare trying my best to stay calm from the anger that was brewing inside of me.

"What happened Soul? Why did you start a fight with Kid?" I ask with a dark tone in my voice.

"He started it." Soul muttered with a pout.

"Why did he start it?" I ask again with more annoyance in my voice to make him think about how many Maka Chops he's getting tonight.

"He said some stuff I didn't take so kindly," was all he said.

"Like what Soul? He said he liked your music."

"It wasn't about my music."

"Then what was it Soul!" I was about to lose all my patience. It was like talking to a teenage boy.

"He said that he's going to purpose to you so I hit him," he mumbled. I was taken back.

"What?"

"He said…"

"I know what he said; you don't need to repeat yourself." I say. I needed an Aspirin and fast. I could hear my heart thumping in my head. Black Star was still not talking he was just watching out of the window as we passed central park. I was hoping he would jump in and defend his new best friend, but he found the horse drawn carriages a bit more interesting.

I can't believe that Kid was going to purpose. I of course would have said no, I never really had any feelings for him, but to have Soul hit him for just that. I was a bit pissed, I have to admit. "You shouldn't have hit him."

"So you wanted to marry that guy?" He sounded more irritated than disappointed.

"No, but still you shouldn't have hit him." I replied. He said nothing after that.

XXXXO

The next morning I was on my way to the office. My heels were in one hand while the other held onto Black Star's hand as I tiptoed down the hallway. "Maka, why are you tiptoeing?" Black Star asked as he stomped down the hallway like usual.

"Shh, be quite Black Star. I don't want to wake him up," I whispered.

"Wake up who?" Black Star looked around the hallway trying to figure out who was it that I didn't want to wake up. I wacked his head, he gave me one of those pissed off faces I gave him a finger on my lips in return. "I was just wondering." He muttered.

"Well stop wondering then." I growled. We were half down the hallway, but it felt more like it was farther.

"Maka, why are you tiptoeing down the hall?" Soul's voice was deep from waking up from sleep. He even yawned throughout the sentence. I stopped in my tracks and stood up straitening my suit and my lower back that hurt from being hunched over. I slowly turned around to face Soul with a fake smile.

"Good morning Soul. You're up early." I say as I put my heels behind my back.

"You didn't answer my question Maka."

"Questions, you ask too many. What happened to a good old good morning?" I was trying my best not to sound too specious. Out of my corner of my eye I could see Black Star rolling his eyes mouthing "Liar," I wacked his head again.

"What's going on?" Soul was now leaning against his doorframe looking at me then at Black Star waiting for an explanation to my strange behaviour.

"Maka was trying to not wake up someone so she was tiptoeing." Black Star tattled. I glared at him but only for a moment.

"I think everyone could hear the both of you." I glare at Black Star again. If he didn't show up I wouldn't need to be tiptoeing to the elevator. Heck I wouldn't be in this mess. But I probably engaged with Kid, so I should be grateful for my best friend.

"Well we should be heading off to work." I grabbed Black Star's wrist and started to walk towards the elevator with my heels still in my hands.

"Maka you should put on your heels on." Soul called out. I felt heat rush to my cheeks I mentally cursed myself to feel embarrassed over such a small thing. I stopped and slipped on my heels. Why did I have to have a crush on such a guy? Why couldn't I just become a crazy cat lady instead of all of this? My emotions are on high wire ever since that kiss and Soul punching Kid.

"Stupid emotions," I talked to myself as I entered the elevator. Stupid feelings, stupid, stupid, stupid feelings

**So this was supposed to be the last chapter, but when I started to write this, it only felt right to put some more drama, so I'm sorry on leading you guys on to think this was the last and final chapter, so sorry. I hope to post the last chapter soon for I want to get back to my other story too. ****So sorry again, oh and if you have any ideas that I should put in the next chapter put it in the reviews or message me. I really like to hear from all of you!**

**~8emmy **


	6. Patty's wise words

**This is the last chapter. I'm in tears right now. :(**

**i want to say this at the ending because well everyone already knows I don't own Soul eater.**

* * *

I was walking towards my office with Black Star's hand still in my tight grip. I was trying to stop myself from blushing madly from what happen only an hour ago. I couldn't believe how childish I was being. It wasn't like me to go around tip toeing to not wake up a guy who seems to have feelings for me, as well as being the hottest guy I've ever met. It wasn't my fault my heart still couldn't trust, or love. It was his fault and his rock hard abs and kissing ability, and being such a gentleman.

Augh! Life was so evil to me! Damn you for making me like this!

I didn't notice that there was another teleporting fern until I tripped on it. Everyone's head popped up to see me and poor Black Star on the ground with a fern underneath one of my legs. With a deep growl and a dark aura slowly forming around me I stood up and kicked the fern down the tiny little walkway that was between the cubicles. I turned on my heel and started to march over to my office. Black Star was still on the ground as I was already halfway to my office door.

Everyone in the entire office gulped and began to work not wanting to upset me. I walked past Tsubaki's saddened face and Liz who was laughing at me and at Black Star who was now walking slowly over to us. I slammed my office door and closed the curtains to both windows letting the dark consume me.

I didn't know how long I was alone but it wasn't long since Patty burst through my door crying. She had a stuffed giraffe under her arm as she stormed over to my desk. She plopped down on one of the seats in front of me. "Maka it's terrible, just terrible." She cried. I looked up from my computer screen to her.

"What's terrible?" I ask. I really didn't want to know, knowing that I'll regret it later. But the young Thompson sister seemed so bothered by it I couldn't but ask her.

"The office fern was knocked down. You know how hard it is for a girl to find a good office fern," she cried. My mouth dropped. At least I solved the teleporting office fern mystery. "I just can't believe that someone would hurt such a beautiful office plant. Maka it hurts me so much."

"Patty I understand that it hurts that someone hurt your office fern, but maybe it was an accident." I really didn't want Patty to be mad at me. I didn't want to end up like Ox when he told her there weren't giraffe gods. It took him months of therapy to start writing again… even if he stays at home all the time.

"But they should at least say sorry to me. Right, Maka?" Patty looked at me with those big innocent eyes of hers. I couldn't stop myself from saying sorry. It was my fault in the first place.

"I'm so sorry Patty. It was me, but don't get mad I didn't see where I was going." I confess. Patty looked at me weirdly and began to laugh. I was taken back for a second. "What's so funny Patty? I thought you were mad?"

"No silly, I was just upset. But thanks for saying you're sorry Maka. It was sweet of you," Patty giggled. I was staring at her blankly. This girl must have bipolar or some emotional switch or something. Cause her emotions are out of whack.

"Maka, can I tell you something? It's a secret so you can't tell anyone okay?" Patty leaned over my desk her hand covering the side of her face as she whispered.

"Patty if it's about that ghost of that dead giraffe that haunts your apartment…" Patty interrupted me by covering my moth with her hand.

"Shh, Maka you can't speak so loudly. You know Mr. Giraffe follows me where ever I go." Patty hissed. I rolled my eyes as she continued, "Anyways it's about when you, Soul and monkey boy left the party last night." I was now getting interested in this secret.

"Well Liz was putting some ice on Kid's cheek and Lord Death sent everyone home after having his party ruined. Kid was complaining about how Soul ruined his chance to get Maka. And now you are going to marry unsymmetrical garbage. Well Liz got really mad and slapped him. You had to see the look on his face," Patty began to giggle. She took her hands and held her belly as she tried to stop her fits of giggles.

"Patty, come on tell me the rest," I growl. I hated not hearing an entire story.

"Okay, Okay I tell you. So Kid was all like "How dare you hit me Liz. I thought we were friends." And Liz was like, "Have you ever thought that maybe just maybe I like you?" Kid's mouth dropped." Mine did too. What a plot twist. I didn't see that coming until the squeal. "Kid was so shocked and so was Liz. But I wasn't, I knew she loved him because she always writes his name and hers with hearts and flowers and shit. I just knew they'll kiss…"

"Did they?" I was now leaning over my chair. Patty leaned back into her seat and let a deep long sigh.

"Well Soul kissed you," Patty said.

"How did you know that?" I barked out. She giggled again.

"Because, Mr. Giraffe told me so, and Maka you do know that I know almost everything that happens to my friends. Like Tsubaki and Black Star making out like five minutes ago next to the water cooler." I gaged at the thought. "Maka they did kiss. But it's not my place to say what happen afterwards." Patty sounded so grown up when she said that. And she was right it wasn't either of out places to know what happened next.

"Maka if it helps you. Those wishes came true and they brought you Soul. If it was up to me I would be making out with him this very second. I know there are still those shards of terrible memories of your parent's relationship, but Soul will help you heal. Go to him." Patty stood up and smiled down at me; her stuffy still under her arm as she walked out of my office.

I sat back down in my chair and leaned back. I never knew how wise Patty was, and god was that another 360 of her personality. Talk about two-faced. But she had a point, Soul was someone who was a pain in my ass, but he made me feel happy. I couldn't just end out relationship over a stupid kiss, and him punching Kid. I had to go after him.

I ran out of my office passing Patty who gave me thumbs up. Liz who smiled at me and Tsubaki and Black Star waving at me all were wishing me luck. I pressed the elevator buttons. Finally when the doors open I ran inside and started to madly push the buttons to the underground parking lot.

XXXXO

I was running down the hallway towards Soul's door. I saw him coming out in his suit and a suitcase beside him. He didn't notice me as he turned away from his locked apartment door to me. But when he did his eyes grew to the size of saucers.

My heels were off and in each off my hands and my skirt were lifted above my knees so I could run over to the idiot. I ran right at him knocking us both over to the floor. His head hit the carpeted hallway.

"Ouch Maka that hurt," he groaned. I lifted myself a bit up so I could look down at the piano player. His red eyes where so inviting and his lips so soft. "Maka what's gotten into you?" He asked, but I only answered him with a long passionate kiss on his lips. He began to kiss back slowly we sat up me sitting on his lap. I couldn't stop myself from smiling.

After our lips finally let go and our lungs began to fill with much needed air I saw him smirking at me. "That was an amazing kiss but why exactly did it take you so long to kiss me on your own?" He asked smugly. I gently punched his chest. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me in. His mouth was next to my ear as he whispered, "Will you reject me again if I told you I love you?"

I pulled back from him seeing the disappointment that flashed in his eyes. I sigh and lifted his chin to look at me. "Look here Evans I'm still a broken girl with a heart that needs to be healed, and I can't just let go the L-bomb out just yet. But I can say that I won't reject your confession." The look in his eyes when I said that was priceless. I would pay millions to see it again. But before I could smile he crushed his lips on mine stealing my air with passion.

XXXXO

A few months rolled by. I found out that suitcase he had with him when I jumped him was full of music pieces that he was taking over to the studio. I was a bit confused on why he had to use such a small suitcase for so little paper, but when he showed me its contents it wasn't so little after all.

The whole thing was filled to the brim of pieces he was working on about his feelings. They were all beautiful as I heard him play them live sometimes when I sneak into his apartment to see him. He was always blushing madly and telling me it wasn't cool to sneak into someone's apartment. Even though I knew he secretly loved my visits.

My heart is slowly healing. However I haven't yet said the L word. I'm still scarred about it.

Patty is back to her normal self, talking about giraffes and other Patty-like topics. Liz and Kid are engaged which I was extremely happy about. I no longer needed to worry about Kid's outbursts of affection about me anymore, and he and Soul are slowly growing a friendship. How sweet is that?

Tsubaki and Black Star are having a long distance relationship. After all Black Star lives in Death City. But he's making arrangements to transfer his job over to New York to be with Tsubaki. Which I really think is the sweetest thing next to Soul's grandma's homemade cookies. Those are so good.

"Hey Maka come over here and help me put this picture frame up!" Soul called from our apartment's hallway leading to our room. I can't believe I'm saying ours! Even though we have been dating over 6 months we have known each other for longer. I feel safe with him so when he asked me to move in I moved in. I haven't yet got ridden my old place but I will soon.

I come walking up to Soul who was holding a nail in place as he lightly hammered the nail in to hang the picture. I lifted the large picture to him to help him place the thing on the wall. The picture was our family. Tsubaki, Black Star, Liz, Patty, Kid, Stein, Marie, my ass of a father and even Lord Death all of us huddled up together to take one family photo. It was my favorite one next to the one of Soul and I that sat on my bedside table.

"It's perfect," I beamed as soul stood next to me admiring the picture. "You're perfect." He replied back.

Maybe my wishes did come true. And the true love I always wanted was Soul. The arrogant, good looking, bastard who can play the piano and was single that lived down the hall from me, and maybe I was his. The oddest couple in New York not counting the other two reasons being, Black Star isn't back and Kid had an illness. But Soul and I we are naturally odd, bent and twirled around, strung on strings to be played with. But at the end of the day when we lie in bed we fit perfectly.

* * *

**So this sadly ends this story. Thank you guys for all you're support it really meant a lot to me. I hope you loved this "what was supposed to be one shot, now a very short novel." I really loved all your feedback it brought a smile to my face and a spring to my step. And I'm sad to let this story end but life will go on and new ideas will rise. **

**Again thank you all for reading! **

**~8emmy**


End file.
